WO 2015/136241 describes a lighting device in which a LED light source generates a beam of light which is projected into a room or other interior environment. The light source is connected to a support frame, which is in thermal communication with a cooling circuit for dissipating heat generated by the light source during use of the device. The device is suspended from the ceiling of the room by suspension cables, which also comprise wires for providing an electrical current for driving the light source. A baffle surrounds the light source to direct the light generated by the light source towards a target area, and to reduce glare when a user views the device, when in operation, from the side.